Why Nina left
by I Love Chase Davenport
Summary: Nina's not as normal as we think. And like she was normal before.
1. my diary

Hello guys It's me and I have a reason Nina didn't come back to Anubis and it's complicated it involved our favorite Bionics and her (Along with my Oc Christina as always.) well here it is

Part 1

Nina pov

I wrote in my diary

'_Dear diary_

_I can't go back to Anubis this year my father won't alow me. Yes my father Mr. Davenport I know I wrote in this diary as Nina Martin but no I am Nina Davenport or Natalia Erica Sara Jamie Davenport. I have 3 siblings Chase the youngest out of us then there's me than our sister Brenda or Bree and last Adam. We are all bionic Chase has intelegance a double personality and super senses than I have invisibility and flight and Bree has speed and agility and last Adam has strength of at least 10 or more men and there is Christina project C2 which is bacicly the same as Chase but not related to us(I think she and Chase would make a perfect no I'm becoming Amber.) I'm gonna miss Anubis house. I'll miss the pranks Alfie and Jerome played. I'll miss it when Patricia pours random drinks on every one. I'll miss Joy for trying to get Fabian(Don't judge me it was a little funny what she did.). I'll miss it when Amber keeps bothering me so I can tell her how she looks. I'll miss when Mara shows off her smarts. I'll miss when Eddie would bother Patricia. But most of all I'll miss Fabian. I got to go._

_love the sad,_

_Natalia Davenport.'_

I closed my diary and stood up from the sofa and went down to the lab ware the guys were training "Hey guys." I say "Hey Natalia." says Bree "Bree I told you call me Nina." I say "Hey N." says Adam "Wat's up Sis." says Chase "Oh just putting my diary away." I say "And hey Adam." I then say these 3 remind me of some on my friends. Chase of Jerome Adam of Alfie Bree of Amber. And Christina reminds me of Patricia and Mara wow she is not as normal as the rest of us. Well we're not normal. This is how I spend my life. As a Lab Rat

Hope you like it!


	2. a sad time for her

Part 2

Nina pov

It's been 2 weeks since school should have started and I now go to Mission creek high school its sunday and as usual me and Christina are fighting again "Well at least I still have family." I say which I wish I could take back she had tears in her eyes she turned and ran "Nice job Nina." said Chase he went after her "That was a little to far." said Adam "Says the guy who nearly killed me when we were 10." I say and I walk out side slamming the door behind me I them climb my favorite tree and my favorite branch and slowly drift to sleep

Chase pov

"Christina?" I ask "What?" she asks "Are you ok?" "No my best friend just said the worst thing to me." she says she was crying I could tell by her tear-stained cheeks "Lights shine down upon the ground and I'll know their watching over me." she sang "What was that?" I asked "The line I wrote when my mum died." she told me " I miss them. They were my best friends but they also took my sister with them." she says "She was so young I wish I could have done something to have saved them." she then says "I'm so sorry." I say putting my arm around her she cried into my shirt "I miss them so much." she says "I know." I say "I know."

Hope you liked it!


	3. Adam's weirdness and a Chastina moment!

part 3

Adam pov

That was mean what Nins said. Well she went to the tree and is sleeping on a branch. Again. I mean they ushaly fight on Sunday because they both want to drive to school the next day but Nins says because she's older she should get to drive but the usuly call eachother names and say what they have and the other dosen't. But this was to far. She maid her best friend cry. "What was that?" asked Leo walking in "Nin's said something mean to Christina." I say "Oh ok." he says he than flops onto the sofa "Well this isn't the most normal sunday." says Bree "For once I agree with you." I say "No you also agreed that Chase and Christina would make an ultimate couple." she says "You did." said Leo "Ok this is one of the few times I agree with you." I say she nodded and I rolled my eyes "Well what now?" asked Bree I shruged

Christina POV

I cryed into Chases now damp shirt he rubbed my back "I can't beleave Nina would be that mean." I said "I know Chris I can't either." He says He lifted my head up with one finger under my chin "But thing'll get better." he says I nodded and he wiped my eyes for me Butwe were just to close I couldn't hellp it... I kissed him. Right. On. The. Lips.

The End! Of part 3! Sorry for the shortness!


	4. Chasetina and Leo humor but no Nina?

Part 4

Chase POV

Oh my goodness she kissed me! I thought we were just friends ya I love her but I never knew she loved me back! It was just as I immagined it would be. My first kiss and it's with my best friend! when she broke I brought her back in. She seamed surprised but she kissed back it was better than the first. Oh my god am I seriously talking like a girl would? I guess I am but I like the feel of my lips on her's. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist then the door opened we broke immedeitly and unwrapped our arms and we heard the voice giggle and of course it was Bree "Aww so sweet." she said I turned to glare at her she just gave me a look meaning 'what?' I sorta moved my head twords an aquard feeling Christina "Oh I'll just go then." She said I nodded Christina had her head in her knees and she was blushing Bree left smiling I then notised I was also blushing. Christina lifted her head and snuggeled into my side "I love you." she whispered "I-I-I love you too." I stuttered she giggled and snuggled more into me. "Umm I was wondering if you w-w-w-ould l-l-like to-o-o go-o-o out with m-m-me?" I asked She nodded and I sighed in relefe

At dinner

"Come on one more level?" pleeded Leo to Tasha "No it's dinner time ok Leo you can play later." she said setting some food on a plate and setting it on the table "No fair." mumbled Leo "Life isn't fair." said Tasha Leo grumbled as he walked to the table. Christina ran out fallowed by Adam "Ha I beat you pay up." she said Adam handed her 10 dollars "Thank you now I am going to by myself some bubble gum." she says "You get it free under the tables at school." said Adam Christina looked nasiated "Adam that's discusting." she said Adam shruged and Christina shuddered she saw me and smiled I smiled back and I walked up and wrapped my arm around her waist "Oh you two are dateing now?" asked Tasha I nodded "I know what to do." said Leo "What?" I ask "Kiss, kiss,kiss, kiss, kiss." he chanted we rolled our eyes Christina smashed his fase in his food and we all but Tasha and Leo burst out laughing "That's my girl." I say she smiled "Ya scarry." says Leo wipeing off his face but Christina shoved his head back into the food. she then pulled him out he had a mushroom in his nose "Oww" he said "Again that's my girl." I say

The end of part 4!


	5. The Next day, at school

Nina POV

School. I used to like it. Not so much anymore. At least I don't have to wear demeaning skirts anymore. So I'm wearing my jeans and a striped blue and pink shirt. "Nina!" I heard a voice call out. I turned to see Adam, Chase, Bree and Christina. Christina and I hadn't talked since last night. I didn't really want to talk to her either. Last night was the worst fight we had ever had so far. I sighed and walked up. Christina wasn't looking to me. Chase had an arm around her as Leo walked up. "Hey Nin's what's your first class?" Adam asked "Home Ect." I said. "Same as Christina and Chase." Bree said. I looked to the two. Christina was just looking to the ground and Chase was looking at Adam and Bree. I nodded. I felt my phone vibrate. I looked on the screan 'Fabian' it read. I ignored it and put it in my bag. I knew if I talk to him I would just cry so I didn't bother. I got alot of these calls. From Amber, Fabian. Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, and sometimes even Joy. I ignore them all toforget the pain of leaving them. but I get call's from Fabian every day. It hurts me. To see his name to see the picture I took of the two of us. I wish I could explain to him myself. I don't think Eddie gave him m letter. Probably because he lost it or her didn't want to have Fabian hurt that I broke up with him. I want to be with him but I can't. It's complicated being Bionic and being the Chosin one. I wish all these powers could just disapiar It would surly help my cause. But I don't think anything can help my cause because here I am. Spending my life as a Lab Rat.

Sorry for the long wait LOL


	6. Class mates

Nina POV

I sat in the back of the class room as the teacher was showing us how to make cookies. I was sitting next to a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. The teacher still hadn't done Role call. I saw Chase raise his hand "Yes Mr. Davenport?" The teacher asked "You forgot to do the role call sir." He said putting his hand down "Oh yes. Thank you for reminding me." He said he looked at a list "Anabell Anderson." He said. a girl with shoulder blade length blong hair and perkey brown eyes infrount of me said "Here sir!" All happy like. "Becky Anderson." The girl next to the blond who had red hair and Green eyes said "Here." In a realy quiet tone. "Marcus Binder." the kid next to me said "Here Mr. Greybeck." I looked to him then back to the front "Allison Casten." The teacher said "Here sir." Said a girl in the front who has blond hair and orange eyes. Probably fake with contacts. "Chase Davenport." He then said "Here." Said Chase "Nina Davenport." He said "Here." I said raising my hand a bit but put it back down "Kally Deven." He said a girl with blond hair green highlights and electric blue eyes raised her hand "She's Mute." She the kid next to her. Probably her brother. The teacher nodded. "Connor Deven." "Here." Said the boy. He had red hair and electic blue eyes like his sister "It says Davado-Jackson." Said the teacher. Christina raised her hand "It's Christina Jackson sir. I don't go by Devado anymore." She said. The teacher nodded. "Fallen Devado." The teacher said. A girl 2 row's infront of me with long brown hair that had blue highlights and blue eyes raised her hand "Here sir." She said. She sounded like Christina but a little meaner. She gave a bit of a glare to Christina. I noticed she looked alot like her but with both eyes blue and the high lights. Christina's highlights are black. Christina didn't look at her. Another diffrence is that Fallen had freckels splashed across her face. I could tell they are enimies but I let the thought slip as he finished up role call "Now back to the lesson." He said. about 10 minutes later the bell rang. I got my bag and sliped off my seat my phone falling out of my back pocket. "Hey you dropped theis." The kid named Marcus said picking up my phone and holding it out to me "Thanks." I said as he handed it to me "No problem." He said geting up and walking out. Chase walked up to me and Christina waited by the door "Waht's your next perioud?" He asked "Chior." I said "Oh... You have that with only Christina." He said looking at her. Great just what I need.

Sorry if these are short. I've been working on alot of stuff thiis past summer (Mostly Role Playing LOL!) and I promiss I'll try to update more!


End file.
